Mia Thermopolis, Princess Or Pauper?
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: *UPDATED!* Mia is on the plane to Genovia and she misses Michael already. What will he do to cheer her up? Fluff! R/R! Chapter 2 up!
1. On the Plane

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Princess Diaries movie.

AN/ This takes place at the end of the movie, when they're flying over the Genovian castle.

Mia Thermopolis stared out the airplane window as they flew over _her_ castle.

She still wasn't sure if she could do the job or not.

And she didn't want to find out.

Mia missed Michael already.

She smiled when she remembered the night of the party, and the kiss in the garden.

She wanted to be with him right now, not flying over Genovia on her way to a palace.

Mia frowned when she remembered Gramare's words, "You will meet another boy. Perhaps even a prince."

She hadn't said anything.

Michael and Lilly had already made plans to come to Genovia when school let out.

She on the other hand had had to leave her school, and come to a school for "Royalty" only.

She was to resume princess lessons as soon as she got settled in, or as soon as Gramare decided she was settled.

She sighed as she glanced at her cat, King Louie.

Mia stroked his back, like she always did when she was upset.

It was supposed to be calming.

And whether or not Mia thought it was calming, King Louie seemed to enjoy it.

She glanced over at Gramare.

Gramare sat in a seat on the next isle, looking out the window.

Mia took note of the way her grandmother sat, with her back a straight as a board, her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands folded lightly in her lap, and her head turned slightly so that she could see out of the window.

Mia tried to copy her.

But, her ankles kept slipping, her back ached from being that straight, she played with her fingers instead of keeping them lightly folded in her lap, and it annoyed her to have to look out of the corner of her eye so her head wouldn't be turned to far.

But, worst of all, she couldn't sit still.

She bounced lightly on the chair, and tapped her heels on the floor.

Mia noticed Gramare looking at her strangely.

Mia chuckled nervously, before returning to her own relaxed position.

Gramare looked out the window again.

Mia got up and walked a few rows behind her to where her mother was seated.

"Hi, mom. Did you see the castle? We flew over it." Mia said, sitting down.

"Yes, it was very nice. You miss Michael. Don't you?" Her mother asked.

Mia only nodded.

Just then a flight attendant's voice came over a speaker, "We will be landing in Genovia shortly, please fasten your seatbelts."

Mia smiled at her mom, who squeezed her hand in response.

This was it.

They were about to land in Genovia.

AN/ Sorry for the length! In my story the mother left the teacher to come to Genovia with Mia. This is my first Princess Diaries fan fic! Do you like it should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated with bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. The Airport

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Princess Diaries movie or the books.

I own nothing pertaining to the Disney.

AN/ Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter, like the cat's name, which is really Fat Louie not King Louie (I'm getting my Disney movies mixed up!) And Mia calls her Grandmother, Grandma. Not Gramare. Once again, sorry for the mistakes! Anyway, here's the update! Enjoy! =D

Mia took a deep breath as they coasted downward toward the Genovian airport, and winced as her ears popped because of the pressure.

She knew that she should have chewed gum, but Grandma had said it was inappropriate for a lady to chew anything other than food.

Mia's Grandmother chuckled softly as she watched her granddaughter, open her mouth wide, hold her nose closed with two fingers and blow, shake her head, and plug her ears, all in an attempt to relieve her ears of the irritating pressure.

Mia sighed and glanced out the window.

She could see an airstrip below.

She glanced at her mom and smiled.

Her mother had her eyes tightly closed and her fingers in her ears.

They soon landed on the airstrip and Mia could finally hear.

Joe grabbed their bags.

"Have a nice day," the flight attendant smiled.

"Thank you." Mia smiled.

Bodyguards met them as soon as they were in the long connector hallway.

Mia glanced around at them.

She sighed.

When they walked through the big double doors Mia's eyes widened.

There was hundreds of people in a circle waiting with cameras.

Mia heard people shouting things at her from all directions.

Like: "Welcome to Genovia, Princess Mia!' 'We love you, Princess Mia!"

She even heard things from guys like: "Marry me, Princess Mia!' and 'I'm in love with you, Princess Mia!"

The bodyguards made a safe pathway for them to walk in.

They got to the stretch limo, and climbed in.

Mia let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Her cell phone rang causing her to jump in her seat.

"Hello," she said breathlessly.

"Mia?" Michael asked.

"Michael! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on there?" he asked.

"We just got here. We're in a limo. It was a zoo in the airport." Mia explained.

"Oh. You having fun?" Michael asked.

"Not without you and Lilly."

"So you miss me." Michael sounded smug.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

Mia heard Lilly in the background, "Michael, is that Mia? Let me talk!"

Lilly jerked the phone away from Michael, "Mia?"

"Hi, Lil." Mia smiled.

"I miss you sooooo much!" Lilly said.

"I miss you too. And tell me, does Michael miss me?"

"Uh, yeah! He's been moping around the house ever since you left." 

Michael grabbed the phone back from her and said, "Hello, Lilly can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!" 

Mia smiled and played along, "Lilly, just tell Michael that I miss him too." 

Michael smiled.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Mia asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because, people ate quiet when they smile. And you were quiet so…" Mia said.

"Oh." Michael replied.

"Mia, we're going to be at the castle shortly," her grandmother announced.

"Gotta go! Talk to you later! I miss you!" Mia said into the phone.

"Okay. Bye." Michael replied.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the castle.

Mia looked out the tented window and gasped.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
